


If It's Not Reality, It's a Dream

by SheLurksOnWords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheLurksOnWords/pseuds/SheLurksOnWords
Summary: A flirt with canon.Cisco believes he's having wild dreams but he's really vibing the life of other Ciscos throughout the infinite Earths.





	1. The First Night

After the particle accelerator devastated the city there were a few sightings of people doing extraordinary things. At this point, it was just speculation that the blast of dark matter and other unknown entities created “Metahumans” as Dr. Wells would come to call them. Few people showed their powers immediately others came into their powers slowly and unknowingly.

It was a typical day at S.T.A.R labs. Cisco was engineering something that would help the city. He felt guilty about the many people who had been hurt and the many more that could be by these people exhibiting bizarre and unorthodox powers. He decided he would assist those who help others and decided to create new suits for firemen. He worked all day on a non-flammable material that was lightweight and offered much-needed protection. He couldn’t have anything else made by S.T.A.R. labs fail. After a hard day’s work, he headed home.

He walked into his apartment. Took off his jacket and shoes. Turned on the tv and sat on the couch. Everything seemed normal, but he felt as though something was off. He looked around as if answers would just come to him but nothing happened so he continued with his normal routine then was off to sleep.

He woke up to a startling sound. There were people screaming and children crying. As he looked around his building was engulfed in flames. His lungs were filling with smoke he knew he only had minutes before he wouldn’t be able to breathe and it was getting harder for him to by the second. All he could think was this can't be happening. He quickly found a shirt nearby and wrapped his nose and mouth with it and swiftly made his way through his apartment trying to grab whatever valuable thing he could. He couldn't help but think this was kismet for the particle accelerator. He made his way down the hall calling out to see if anyone needed help. Everyone on his floor was out and running toward safety. Cisco looked around and saw some new faces he just chucked it off to them just having moved in. He felt bad for them. Just moving in and now have to find a new place to live. Finally making his way outside staring in disbelief. The guy next to him called his name. Cisco turned to see a guy he's never met. He answered anyway.  
“Um hey, this is crazy right?”  
“Yeah dude, we were just talking about this old building going up in flames and now look at it.”  
“We did?”  
“Yeah, we did… guess the smoke has gotten to you.”  
“Guess so.”  
Cisco stood there watching everything he had disintegrated. He stood there in shock. He felt the heat radiating off the building and lighting up his skin he watched as embers fell through the sky like fireworks illuminating the dark sky.  
He still couldn’t believe this was real. Finally, the sirens broke through the sound of the crackling building. The sirens got louder and louder.  
He sprang out of bed.  
Looked around and was breathing heavily.  
Taken back for a moment realizing he was back in his apartment and no sign of fire anywhere.  
He coughed with a slight sooty taste in his mouth.  
“What the hell, that was some kind of dream. It felt so real.” he thought groggily. 

Cisco didn't know it yet, but that was his first vibe.

He got up and got dressed for work. All he could focus on was how real that dream felt. He could still feel how hot the fire was burning. He couldn't focus on anything else he kept stumbling and crashing into things all day. Caitlin took notice.

“Hey, Cisco you alright? You seem a bit out of it.”

“Yeah, I’m fine didn’t get much sleep last night.” He shrugged.

“Why whats wrong?”

Cisco considered telling the truth but opted not go into detail.

“Had a crazy dream left me a little out of it. I’m ok though.” with a very serious and convincing look he said “I promise.” he smiled.

Caitlin stared as he walked away. Cisco decided that since he was thinking about making new suits for the firemen he subconsciously dreamt about a fire. His only way of rationalizing this bizarre dream. He was only half right. This night was the first night he ever showed signs of being a Metahuman but because they were not external powers yet he had absolutely no clue about how much his life was about to change. Francisco Ramon on Earth 14 has lost his home. All of this is unbeknownst to Cisco.


	2. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new night Vibe hope you enjoy.

Cisco didn't get much work done.  
“Screw it I'm going home” he yelled.  
Packed up his things yelled bye to Caitlin and Dr.Wells. Both of them said bye simultaneously. Cisco finally reached his apartment still amazed it was still standing. He dropped his bag threw his shoes off, walked to the fridges grabbed a beer and melted into the couch. He turned on his tv the news was on *click* I Love Lucy *click* chopped *click* Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban “alright..wait there are commercials” *CLICK*  
“Why isn't anything on T V.. oh hey Journey to the Center of the Earth”  
Cisco watched and debating scientific inaccuracies with well himself. Somehow he drifts off.

It's misty and the air smells sweet. Cisco couldn't see more than three feet in any direction. A familiar voice yells “Get up damn it and run.” He stands up quickly and takes off.  
“Where are we? why are we running?” 

“Did you fall and hit your head?”

“No, I I don't think so”

“Then why are you asking such dumb questions while we're running for our lives?”

“Huh running from what!?”

A loud deafening roar broke through the panting and conversation.

“What THE HELL was that?”

“You know hermano, for someone so smart you are a complete idiot… it’s a damn Di-no-saur!” 

Only then did Cisco realize he was running next to his brother.

 

“Dinosaur! Those are extinct!”  
Dante had the most confused and concerned look on his face but managed to see a little slither of hope in the mountain face and with a steady voice said. “Cisco this way we can hide in here.”  
There was a small cave on the mountain just big enough for Cisco and Dante to take shelter in. 

On Earth 20 Cisco and Dante were well-known explorers. They had always planned on going to the island of dinos off the coast of South Africa. To study how the animals behaved in their natural habitats. There were plenty in zoos around the world but they were all born in captivity. The island's ecosystem was quite marvelous and they needed to find out for themselves. Rumors of sweet smelling air that hinted of vanilla and plants that eat plants. Giant bugs that could easily be mistaken for boulders. Dinosaurs roam freely and cohabitate. Dante and Cisco wanted to go all Mythbusters so this is where they are.

Dante fully aware of the predicament they were in decided it would be best if they quickly gathered some wood to start a fire. So he set out to find some while Cisco stayed inside trying to catch his breath. While Dante was out Cisco started walking throughout the cave feeling the rocks and the dirt that slid off with a soft touch. He took a deep breath and he could smell the difference in the air but just couldn't put his tongue on exactly what was different. He heard the sound of Dante returning so he walked over to help him bring in the wood.

Another roar in the far off distance reminded Cisco that he wasn't exactly in a safe place and the shock of the situation started to set in. He began to hyperventilate. 

“Hey Cisco, CISCO help me light this fire,” Dante said as he took notice of Cisco’s heavy breathing.  
Cisco walked over, grabbed a couple sticks, and started to rub them together, while Dante found some dry foliage in the cave to help spark the fire. He placed the foliage by the sticks and started to breathe on it slowly. After a couple minutes the fire started and they both relaxed. 

“So where did you get this idea about dinosaurs being extinct? Hermano you suggested this trip!” Dante blurted out breaking the silence.

“I, I don't know maybe I did hit my head.” He said trying not lead on that he has absolutely no recollection of this conversation they supposedly had. “You said this was my idea?” Being that Cisco and Dante hadn’t talked in weeks it seemed quite unlikely.

“Mhm non-stop, for months. I kept telling you that dinosaurs eat humans but you and your adrenaline habit wore me down.” he laughed. 

“Huh! what a dumbass idea. We almost got eaten…. who volunteers to go to Jurassic Park”

“What’s Jurassic Park?” Confused Dante continued “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Cisco looked at him in a way that Dante knew he didn’t want to talk about it.

Silence fell again...

This time the silence was broken by loud thuds that made the ground shake. 1 step 2 steps 3! The dinosaur let out a deafening roar. It was too close for comfort. Dante put a finger over his mouth and gestured for Cisco to be quiet with the other. 

The dinosaur being practically on top of them roared again, this time it made Cisco jump.

Heart racing and drenched in sweat, he sprang from the couch and screamed. He let out another scream unaware he was back in his living room until he turned around and took in his surroundings. He looked down at his hands they were dirty and sticky. His ears had a slight ring in them as he thought to himself ‘What is happening to me?’ He got out of bed and took a shower to clean his body as well as his head. He got dressed and headed for work.


	3. The 3rd Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love prison break

It's dark and cold when Cisco turns over and reaches for his blanket. Instead of grabbing a hold of his warm blanket he hits his hand on the cold concrete wall. The shooting pain going up his arm woke him. “FUCK!” he screamed.

“Good I'm glad you're awake it's almost time to go.” Someone from the top bunk called out.

“Go what the hell do you mean go I'm tryna sleep.”

“Cisco, we’re breaking the fuck outta here and it's 10 minutes until last rounds,” Barry said in a low gritty tone.

Cisco then finally decided to look around. He looked up and saw another bed sitting on a metal frame. He looked to his right metal toilet with the sink where the tank is supposed to be. He rolled over and stood up to look out the barred door. He saw rows and rows of barred doors. He instantly thought he needed to get out of this place and fast. 

“It’s time.” Barry said breaking Cisco's train of thought.

Without hesitation, Cisco followed Barry's lead.

“Alright slowly move the bed while I grab the things we need on our way out.”

Cisco moved the bed easily. Barry handed him a small bag filled with things that could be used to distract guards or knock them out. Barry bent down behind the bed removed three blocks of cement and crawled through it. Cisco passed him the bag and slightly crawled through. He started stacking the blocks back into the wall.

They moved through the steam-filled mazes of the inner workings of the prison. They walked for what seemed like ages until they reached a manhole. Barry slowly lifted the manhole cover and checked to see if there were any feet around. Just their luck there was none. He then completely lifted to cover to see if anyone in the towers were paying attention they were not. He did a quick check and then lifted out of the manhole and ran to the tower for protection. Waited a couple seconds and whistled to Cisco to let him know the coast was clear.

Cisco popped his head out to locate Barry. He then climbed out and ran toward him.  
Panting “Alright, Allen what’s next? Where do we go from here?”

“You see the main gate? it's slightly cracked, big enough for us to fit through and every few days for the past few weeks during fieldwork id cut a couple links in the fence.” he smiled cheekily.

They then trotted off, Cisco behind Barry, because he knew where his cut in the fence would be. 

“Alright, we’ll have to do this swiftly and with efficiency, as if we're one body because if we get caught it’s over for the both of us!”

Cisco nodded. “When you’re ready.”

Barry took off abnormally fast. Cisco was surprised at how fast Barry was moving but he knew he had to keep up or it was his ass. They made it to the hole in the fence easily moving it would out causing so much noise. They worked out both of them would open the gate slowly and Cisco would go through first and hold it open for barry. Barry slid through and Cisco released it slowly. They paused for a second to check if any guards were coming. The coast was clear. This time they didn't sprint. They crawled as slow as they could toward the gate. Took a while but they finally made it. Both of them managed to get through the gate easily enough. They were free.

Luckily the prison was surrounded by thick forest.  
“This way” Barry called out.  
They headed east. As soon as they were deep enough in they stopped running.  
“What do we do next?” Cisco choked out between breaths.  
“Well, my girl, I told you about her. Anyway she said she marked off trees to give us a way to find a car and a change of clothes” he took in a deep breath and continued  
“Hand me that bag.” Cisco tossed it to him and he took out a flashlight that he modified into a black light. He turned it on and focused on the trees around him and finally a tree with a glowing I showed up. “Alright, this way.”

“Can we take a sec, so I can catch my breath?”

“Alright but in only a few minutes the sun will start to rise soon and I need to see the trail.”

“Shit, right, we can go now I’ll just suffer.” Cisco laughed.  
Cisco got up and they took off. Every once in awhile barry flashed the light on the trees. They passed maybe 20 trees with I’s on them. They ran for a good 3 miles until they found an old rundown farm that had a shed that set off to the far left of the main house. There was a note in the slit between the shed doors Barry grabbed it and it read.

“Aye Flash, it’s been a while but I left you a few gifts inside and when you find them I hope you come and find me. xoxo I”

Cisco who was reading over his shoulder said “Flash” in an intrigued and amused way. He continued “Why Flash huh?”

“Well, you saw how fast I can run right? Well, when I was younger I would always be able to run away from the cops and one time when I was trying to steal some expensive wine I jetted off but my friend Eddie wasn't so lucky and got caught by the cops. When he got out he told me how the cops said that I got away so fast one second I was there and the next I was gone in a flash and he wouldn’t stop calling me that, so it stuck.” He laughed while he popped open the lock to the shed.

The doors opened and a black 2014 jeep wrangler sat there with muddy tires and a wash me written in the rear view window. “Ahh, good unsuspecting old but not too old and not too dirty but not too clean for this area. My girl did good.” Barry said nodding with a smile.

He unlocked the car grabbed a duffle and passed Cisco some clothes. A red blue and white plaid shirt and a Captain America shirt to go under with a pair of black jeans and some converse to tie it all together.

“How did you know my style man?”

“You talk in your sleep,” Barry replied.

“No, I don’t.”

“Duh stupid! You told me.” he laughed. Anyway get in.

The sun was out casting a golden horizon breaking through the morning dew. This was the first time Cisco could actually see Barry. He had short coiffed hair that slightly hung over his eye. He was wearing a white t-shirt which showed off his heavily tattooed arms and neck. Dark blue jeans and just like Cisco’s Converse. He had a leather jacket hanging on the back of the driver's seat.  
“So where are we headed?” Cisco said trying to get more information out of Barry.

“First we’re going to find my girl.” he grinned. “And then we’re headed down south to Rio, you are able to leave whenever you choose. But I need to get Iris first.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

 

Back at the prison, it’s 6:30 am and it’s time for first rounds. The prison guard on duty walked by every cell and ran her baton over the bars. Every grunt was pleasurable for her. Until she reached Cisco and Barry’s cell. There wasn’t a colorful response from Cisco today. No “Fuck off Patty.”. No “See you in hell Spivot.” which oddly concerned her. She went to her radio and said “Open cell number 1452.” The door rattled open and locked into position with a loud clank. “Alright boys, get up!” no answer. She walked in and with her baton poked the bed. Nothing. She flipped over the covers empty she reached up and flipped over Barry's covers, empty as well. She went back to her radio. “We need to lock down this prions fast 1452 is empty I repeat 1452 has escaped.”  
Sirens sounded and the sound of clinking locked cells echoed. A few more security guards came into their cell tore that place apart looking for their escape route. Finally, they moved the bunk bed and saw cement dust on the floor. They started looking for loose cement blocks. They reached the final two rows and at last found the hole.  
“Call the police,” screamed Patty Spivot.

 

Cisco and Barry were well on their way to Central City to go find Iris. Barry and Cisco tried to distract themselves from looking at the time because they both knew it was morning rounds and soon everyone would know that they were not in their cell. Barry was going 80mph in a 60mph zone. He told Cisco to look out for cops so he could slow down so they wouldn’t be pulled over but he was trying to get to Iris as fast a possible.

Cisco in the passenger seat was pressing down on an imaginary pedal trying not to show any fear but if he pressed any harder they'd be able to travel like the Flintstones. 

Couple hours later they made it to Central City. When they got there, they were already wanted fugitives. They were quite unaware of the situation. Barry and Cisco went looking for Iris. she was held up in an old abandoned building. It looked like it should be condemned and yet it was still standing. As Cisco and Barry walked in, to Cisco's surprise the place was clean and well lit looked very homey. There was a loud shriek that made him jump. He saw Iris running toward Barry. She looked like the Iris who would come and visit Barry in S.T.A.R labs, but she had a pixie haircut with blonde streaks and she was wearing black jeans and a red top with a leather jacket over it and matte leather Dr. Martens. Iris ran and jumped into barry arms and started kissing him as if he were her oxygen. And then something clicked she stopped kissing him. Barry looked quite confused until she said “We have to go now!” for the first time acknowledging Cisco. “The both of you were already on the news. It said that you might be heading this way because, well” she hesitated “me.” 

“Fuck!” his arms flung to his side “I don't know if anyone noticed us but we did drive in here pretty fast,” Barry said while pacing back a forth and running his fingers through his hair. “Alright babe, Cisco, let's go”

All three of them hopped in the car. Barry in the driver's seat, Iris in the passenger seat, and Cisco in the back. Barry pulled out of the building quickly. If it wasn't such a busy morning the sound of skid marks would’ve alerted everyone. 

Barry was driving so fast he didn’t notice he caught the attention of the police. All three of them turned their heads to see the flashing lights behind them. 

“This isn’t good this isn’t good.” Cisco kept repeating.

“Go fast barry we can outrun them,” Iris screamed over Cisco's irritating chant.

Barry pressed hard on the gas pedal. He took a hard left then a right and another right heading toward the highway. Once he hit the freeway he looked out the rearview mirror the flashing lights here getting farther and farther. For a moment he felt relief. As Cisco and Iris, both looked through the rear view window and saw the fading lights. Cisco stopped his chant. Iris smiled at him when Cisco turned back around facing forward. They thought they were free. The three cheered and screamed.

“That was some driving you did babe.”

Barry grinned smugly. Iris leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They started heading down south. They took back roads trying to stay out of the line of sight of cameras. They made it through Oregon swiftly and without any problems. 

“Ok we made it through Oregon but California will be difficult is heavily populated but we are going to switch cars,” Barry told Iris and Cisco.  
“A friend of mine…Wells” he flashed a comforting smile at Iris.

“Dr. Wells?” Cisco mumbled.

“Doctor? Wells, ain’t no doctor. Anyway, he set us up with a new one. He said it would be somewhere outside of Sacramento.” 

“Well, as long as we don't take long stops we should be alright. Right?” Cisco said without conviction in his voice. 

Iris and Barry looked at him and then at each other and said “yeah” uncertainty flooded both of their voices. Barry went for Iris’ hand.

They made it to a warehouse on the outskirts of Sacramento. There was a tan minivan inside with a note that said “Have fun running, I miss ya big ass head. Hit me up when you’re safe, Wells ps: tell Iris I said hi.”

Barry read the note and then chuckled. “This guy! Wells said ‘Hi’ Iris.”  
She smiled “Miss that guy.”

Wells was quite brilliant but he never quite found the means to become a renowned scientist. He used his mind to create tech to help those who like to help themselves. He always found a way to outmaneuver the police so he's never been caught. He and Barry met at a bar one night a night neither one of them can or cared to remember. They'd been friends ever since. 

The three of them hopped in the car drove to the nearest gas station and stacked up on snacks. They all agreed they wouldn’t stop unless it was absolutely necessary. It was a long 8hr drive to the Mexican border. Every couple hours they would switch off. Iris. Cisco. Barry. Cisco. Iris. Barry was back in the driver's seat when they reached San Diego. Cisco was in the back seat getting really excited that they were almost in Mexico.  
“We’re less than an hour away!” he kind of shouted letting on to his excitement.

“I know man, we’re almost there.”

“How are we going to get across the border?”

“Well, Iris here is gonna drive us through.” Barry drifted off and Iris continued.

“I’m going to drive while you and Barry hide in the trunk.”

For the first time, Cisco noticed the loads of crap thinking how the hell was both of them going to fit back there.

Iris saw the look on his face and continued “don't worry it's actually a hollowed out box wells made to make both of you undetectable” she smiled. 

They were a few miles out from the border when Barry and Cisco made their way into the trunk. The whole trunk was converted into a crate looking thing that even had removable items like balls and blankets. The compartment lifted from the front Barry and Cisco slid in it was sort of cramped and yet there was room. Iris drove them through the checkpoint the car was searched Iris told the guard that she was delivering gifts to the kids. They shuffled through the blankets and balls and stuffed animals and gave her the go ahead. 

A few hours ago Back in Central City.

The CCPD was well aware of Cisco and Barry's breakout. They led him straight into a trap. They set up surveillance around the abandoned building Iris was held up in. They were able to listen in on the conversation between Iris Barry and Cisco. While Barry and Iris were consumed by their long-awaited reunion, officer Thawne was able to place a tracker and mic in the car. The CCPD heard the whole plan about changing cars and Wells helping them out. They had their cyber unit hack into Wells’ everything and found he arranged a plane for them in Mexico to take them to Rio. 

Iris, Barry, and Cisco still amped up from the smooth entrance into Mexico were now only a couple of minutes from the airport. Barry was now in the driver's seat Iris in the passengers and Cisco is the back. As they pulled in to the airport it seemed deserted.  
“I thought there would be more people. This airport is very busy I don’t know about this.” Iris mumbled.

“Wells wouldn’t have fucked us over I’m sure it’s nothing.” Anger and worry filled Barry's voice as he gave a reassuring looked to Iris and Cisco through the rearview mirror.

They pulled into the landing strip to a sight of police cars and police officers with their guns aimed at the car.

“Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit,” Cisco said each time getting louder.

“It’s fine we aren’t going back! I got this!” Said Barry.

A familiar voice over a megaphone said “We don’t want anyone to get hurt. Just step out the car with your hands up and everything will be fine. Flash!”

Barry and Iris turned to each other and said “Eddie!?!”  
“He’s a cop now!” Barry said filled with rage.

He floored the pedal aiming for Thawne. 

“Babe stop!! Don’t do this.” Iris screamed 

“GET DOWN!” 

The police opened fire. As the van broke through the police barricade. The police began to shoot the back window out.

A shooting pain rang through Cisco’s body. 

He jumped out of bed rubbing his shoulder. He couldn’t lift his arm over his head without feeling the excruciating pain. 

“What the hell is happening to me!”


	4. Night 4

The sun was breaking through the dusty haze of the Las Vegas strip. It was a cool 80 degrees at 6 am when a drunk Cisco waddled out of Caesars Palace with one girl on his left arm and one on his right. His stretched black limo was waiting for him out front. He politely lead the girls in first.  
“After you my ladies.,” he said with a smirk and a whimsical bow.  
He climbed into the limo and gave each woman a kiss.  
“Where to Mr. Ramon?”  
“The Lab Wells.”

A short drive through the Vegas desert they reached Cisco's residence. It was a large round building made of stone. Modernized with large open windows. As they pulled up all cisco could think was this is a dope ass house. He and his two guests exited the limo and made their way inside.

Cisco and the girls continued partying until they subsequently passed out from all the “fun”. A couple hour later they woke up and cisco politely kicked them out so he could get ready for his night.

He decided tonight he’d try his luck out at the Venetian. At this hotel and casino, he was destined to find love in Venice. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a slightly lighter tone of violet shirt and a violet tie and a pair of Salvatore Ferragamo patent Leather Oxfords to tie up his whole ensemble. 

He felt good and fresh and ready to go. He walked through his front door with a strut as he spotted his driver and opened his jacket and took a spin with a grin.  
“What do you think Wells”  
“Quite dashing sir if I do say so myself”  
“Great! I'm feeling lucky tonight”

He got into the back of his Rolls-Royce and off they went.

They pulled up to the Venetian. This big beautiful bronze building with high pillars and a moat surrounding the building with gondolas rowing through. 

“I'm feeling lucky tonight Wells how about you take the night off.” he winked.  
Wells gave a will do smile back.  
Cisco walked into the casino taking in the smell of cigarettes and regret. He breathed in deeply and thought to himself its on. He looked for the nearest blackjack table. There were rows of them. He kept walking down the aisle trying to find just the right table when he spotted her sitting there. She was gorgeous. She had long black hair that cupped her round face just right and laid in the middle of her back. She was sitting there in a red dress that had a plunging neckline and laced crossed back showing her curves. Stopped cisco right in his tracks. 

He walked over pulling a stack of money out of his pocket making sure her eyes were on him. Slammed $25.000 on the table.

“Chips now” he commanded with douche bag grin and winked at the woman. He turned to her “Cisco Ramon” he held out his hand “Pleasure to meet you, miss?”  
“Lisa Snart” she provided finishing his sentence. “The pleasures all mine” she smiled while looking his up and down.

The dealer gave cisco his chips and proceeded to start the card game.

Cisco watched the dealer and he watched her.

This was how Cisco made his money partly due to counting cards and the rest making valuable tech. Counting cards was how he found funding for his technology development from time to time he would go back to counting cards for fun but tonight he was going to show off. The first round cisco played a risky game he wanted to show her he was risk taker knowing he was going to lose. He lost again and again until he got the countdown to a science. 

“Winner with a 10 split.,” said the dealer

Cisco turned to Lisa and said “looks like my luck is changing”

“Looks like it” she replied.

Cisco waved his hand to call the attention of one of the waiters walking around. One finally walked his way. Cisco leaned into the waiter and said “hi” he looked down at her name tag “Caitlin…” he paused seeming to recognize her. He shook his head and continued “can I get a double whiskey on the rocks and for the lady a” he turned to her. She hesitated and then whispered, “red wine” he turned back to Caitlin. “red wine.” 

“No problem sir” and she was off.

Cisco turned to Lisa to spark up a conversation. He thought it was about time.

“So Lisa what do you do?”

“I'm working for a startup company we're working on developing a new way of providing water to those most in need in a cost efficient and long lasting way”

“Wow sounds interesting tell me more maybe I can help”

“Oh really how can you what exactly do you do?” she said in a flirtatious tone  
.  
“Well besides kick ass at blackjack I develop technology of all kinds whatever your heart desires I can probably come up with a solution” he grinned smugly. 

“Hmm well, my company is trying to bring clean water to areas where if very difficult and digging wells only allows for unfiltered water so does aqueducts connecting to the nearest water source. We want to design something that will deliver clean water into villages and towns without it.”

“Winner!” the dealer shouted.  
Cisco looked at him with such disdain for interrupting their conversation but the man was just doing his job. He turned back to Lisa with his eyes still lingering on the dealer as long as he could and put a smile on his face.  
“I definitely; can help you with that,” he said cheekily

Cisco was losing interest in the game very quickly. He couldn't even wait for their drinks to come. He leaned over to Lisa and said, “you wanna get out of here do you have a room?”

She grinned and said “I thought you’d never ask Cisco”  
He jumped out of his seat and yelled “We’d like to cash out now”

“Alright sir” he looked at Cisco. “Ma’am” he looked at Lisa and passed them the equivalent of the money they'd won in chips. “Have a nice night” he smiled

Cisco grinned and tossed a black chip worth $100 to tip him and winked. The dealer yelled “thanks” and faked a smile under his breath called him an asshole. Cisco walked back and said to the guy “oh and um… tell Caitlin sorry bout the drinks” he pointed and winked. “Yep, definitely an asshole.” he thought to himself watching cisco and Lisa fade into the crowd of people. 

They reached the elevator. She pushed number 7. “Sevens my favorite number” she giggled.

“What a coincidence its mine too” cisco followed.

There was a loud ding notifying them that they had reached their floor. They walked down the hallway passing room after room until they reached room number 1738.

“Ahh, here we are.” Lisa reached for her purse to grab her room key when cisco lifted her head and kissed her. Her body fell into to his for a second it was heaven like. Lisa pulled away “let me find the key to the room and we can continue this.” she placed her index finger on his lips. She found the key and slipped it into the lock.

She lead Cisco into the room and sat him on the bed. Cisco was elated and was ready for whatever was going to happen next. “How about those drinks we didn’t get” she blurted out Cisco shook his yeah yes in response taking in her face and body slowly as if he was studying her.

She walked over to the bar and grabbed two glasses. She opened a wine bottle for her self and turned to Cisco “still want that double whiskey?” he shook his head in compliance. She poured his drink and seductively walked toward him. “Here you go babe brink up..” she smiled 

She had the most beautiful smile and Cisco could help but fall a little it was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

Lisa Snart. International spy for the highest bidder. Lisa was working for a man name Mr.West and he was trying to get his hand on Cisco's new project. He developed a supercomputer that could find anyone anywhere and completely wipe people from the internet and any government system in any country. Mr. West saw a business opportunity helping the most powerful criminals stay off the radar of their governments for the right price that is. 

“It is done Mr. West we can move him now”

“Brilliant tell Wells to come get him and bring him to his house.” The call ended. 

Cisco came to in his lab. Tied down to a chair each leg tied to the leg of the chair and his arms locked behind his back. “What the fuck.. how the fuck did I… wasn’t I in a hotel room…” he tried to move but struggled. He began to look around and there she was now blonde and dark jeans and black shirt and a leather jacket. “Lisa… Lisa what is happening.” he looked at her pleadingly “why am I tied up, who is this guy? Lisa answer me!” 

The 6’0 tall broad-shouldered black man stepped forward. Only then was Cisco able to see him in the light. Shoes suit trench coat hat typical bad guy he thought to himself.

“Hello Mr. Ramon, Allow me to introduce myself you can call me Mr.West.” he let out an intimidating smile. It made cisco feel very unnerved. 

“What. What do you want I haven’t done anything...” Mr. West cut him off. 

“Ahh see that's where you’re wrong Cisco may I call you cisco” he paused and continued “you’ve created something that would ultimately make me a lot of money and I Want IT” a menacing grin crept upon his face.

“I don't know what you're talking about Mr. West” he tried to say with conviction in his voice.

“Project Ghost! Cisco” Mr.West demanded

“Project ghost how do you know about that Nobody knows about that.”

“Well Cisco Ms. Snart here isn't my only employee…” he paused before he yelled “come on in”

A voice rang out from the distance “Hello Mr. Ramon”

It was an all too familiar sound to Ciscos years. He was in utter disbelief.

“Wells?! Is that you?”

 

“It is I Mr. Ramon” Harrison wells said in a surprising cockney accent.

“How could you, I know you’re my driver or whatever but I thought we were friends thought we had so many good times over the years. How could you betray me like this?”

“It was my job to get to know you, to get you to trust me… and well, I did my job” he chuckled.

“Look Cisco I don’t want to hurt you, physically, I just want to take your system it’s easy just hand it over and we’ll go.” Mr. West trying to keep a cool demeanor said through his teeth.

“How about I not do that and y’all leave anyway sounds like a good deal?”

“Look Cisco, we can hurt you and take it or you can give it to us, either way, we’re not leaving until we get what we came for” anger was rising in Mr. West’s voice 

“Yeah, that doesn’t work for me…” Cisco was keeping his cool all the while making his way through the rope that had his arms tied behind his back.   
“I think you all should just leave and I’m asking you nicely because” he paused and said in a mocking voice “I wouldn’t want to hurt you physically, as well” he turned his head sideways and grinned.

“Do You Think This Is A Joke” Mr. West’s deep voice echoed through Cisco’s Lab.  
“Not at all I think you’re very serious Mr. West but so am I” his hands were now free but remained behind his back waiting for the right opportunity to attack even with his leg tied down.

Mr. West snapped his fingers and pointed at Wells to go handle Cisco. Wells walked over and gave Cisco a right hook. He sat there, he took the punch his arms still behind him. He spat out blood and said “is that all you got” and smiled. Wells went for another punch that Cisco dodged and grabbed Wells’ head and slammed it into his knee. 

Wells laid there sprawled out on the floor. Cisco looked up and saw Lisa coming for him next. He tried to untie his legs but she was coming at him very quickly. He took a deep breath and waited. She swung with her right hand he ducked. Now the left he dodged. 

Cisco was busy dodging her attempts at subduing him that he didn’t notice Mr. West was heading his way arm drawer up fist full of rings heading for his face.

“Joe! Joe! Joeeee!” Cisco woke up screaming his name. 

Back in his cluttered apartment, Cisco sprang out of bed. He reached for his phone wanting to check the time when the date distracted him. He’d need asleep for a whole 24 hours. He had never lost time before. A flood of worry came over him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi-chaptered fic let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
